The Holiday!
by rosebudreader
Summary: "We're what?" "We're going with the Potter's" When a family trip turns upside down! Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, this is my First HP fanfic. Please Review and Enjoy, Love you all :)**_

_**Also, I don't own Harry Potter, but you could probably guess that. If I was, by any chance, J.K. Rowling, then this story, would probably be a book. LOL! I wish. Well, I only own the plot and any made up characters, enjoy!**_

_Lily's Thoughts_

**James' Thoughts**

"We're what?" Lily all but shouted as she stood in the doorway, to the kitchen, looking at her parents drinking their coffee and reading the Morning paper, they looked so innocent.

"We're going away for a couple of days. Lily, you've been packing all day. Don't tell me you've planned something else for tomorrow?" Her mother, Jane Evans, explained, looking over the paper to meet her daughter's eyes.

"Yes, I know about that, but the other thing, I think I missed that explanation," _please let it not be what I heard, please let it not be what I heard._

"We're going with the Potter's." _Damn._ "We have no time to catch up otherwise and we thought, what the hey, Let's invite them," Robert Evans exclaimed. He seemed so excited about this trip. _I can't let him down_

"Do we have enough room?" She asked, clinging to the only hope she had left.

"Of course darling! There's 5 of us and 3 of them. We booked a house to fit 11!" Jane chirped.

"5 of us? Mum are you loopy?" Lily questioned, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Oh no. Petunia has invited Vernon. She has no-one to play with otherwise! You have James! Oh Lily dear, did you see him at the station last week? Quite a handsome young man, eh?" She teased. Jane didn't have the slightest idea about the things that happened at Hogwarts

"No, you see mum, we don't really talk that much at school." Lily replied, hoping her quick answer would cut off all further questions.

"Well, these 3 days will give you enough time to get acquainted again. He would make a nice boyfriend, dear!" Robert added.

"MUM! DAD! Stop!" She shouted. "I'll work it out on my own" and with that Lily ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

James isn't all that bad, she thought. Once he became Head Boy his ways had become some what sincere. But she couldn't tell him. Imagine that, is already inflated head growing larger from her compliment. _Maybe I should, then his head might explode and he'll stop asking me out! No I wouldn't want his head to explode, it's too handsome... STOP LILY, STOP!_

A few times that James had asked her out, Lily had thought about saying yes. His smile, his laugh and his utter lack of rudeness some times got to her and she was left thinking crazy things about her and James. But she couldn't possibly give in. She was just a game to him and everyone with half a brain knew that. James only fancied the chase not her. 'As soon as I say yes he'll move on', was Lily's mantra in those weak moments when she thought of caving in. _I don't know how I'm going to stand these next few days!_

"Hey, dad. What are you packing for?" James asked. He had been walking past his parents room and he saw suitcases open and clothes lying all over their floor.

"Oh, yes, we forgot to tell you. We're going away tomorrow for 3 days. Just something fun," He could just see his father, Richard Potter, through the mound of clothes that were piling up on the bed.

"The Evans family Invited us," Katherine Potter interrupted, "They have a rather large place booked in Faversham and they asked if we wanted to stay with them. Quite nice they are. So start packing James. We're leaving tomorrow."

"The Evans? Where's Faversham?" James asked. **I'm going on a holiday with Lily? Lily Evans?**

"Not quite sure. It's a nice historical town, though still in England! And yes, Lily, Robert and Jane. Who else? That Lily, she sure is something! Quite an eye-catcher, eh?" Richard asked, his head popping out from the clothing. **Not again!**

"Never really noticed?" James tried, "Well, I'm off to pack..." he quickly turned around and left the hallway, making his way to his room in their giant house.

What his parents had said about Lily was true. She was gorgeous. Even if she didn't know it. Lily was the most amazing person he had ever met. And he didn't try to hid the fact that he loved her. He asked her out every week, hoping that she might say yes. She never did, even though she rejected him every time it still hurt when he heard her say 'no'. He should expect it by now, but every time he saw her face he had a new sense of hope and asked, only to be rejected once again. **I better start packing, who knows what tomorrow will bring?**

_**Just thought I'd leave it there! If I get any reviews, or reads, I'll post the next chapter :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, it's quite a bit longer than the last one, hope you enjoy it just as much! Don't forget to Review! :D_**

_Lily's Thoughts_

**_James' Thoughts_**

"Robert, we're going to be late," Jane Evans sung as she passed the stairs, "The Potter's have been there since 12."

"Daddy, Petunia and Vernon are already up there, and they are always late." Lily cried, she was tired of waiting.

"One more minute dear. I'm sorry golf ran so late! Ah, ok. Now we can go!" Mr. Evans said, he had just closed the trunk of their car.

_Finally, though maybe we should have been later. Less time with Potter._

_BRING BRING BRING_"Hello?" Lily greeted, answering her mother's phone.

"Lily? Is that you dear? It's Mrs. Potter here." The voice on the other end replied.

"Yes. Hello! How are you?" Lily asked as her father pulled out of the drive way.

"Good, good. So we, Robert, James and I, were wondering if you want to meet us at the Faversham Hotel for dinner. You see we are all tired here, and can't be bothered making dinner!" Mrs. Potter replied.

"Oh, that sounds great! We just left home, so we'll meet you there in about 1 hour?" Lily answered.

"Of course, but why an hour? It only took us 5 minutes to apparate here." Katherine asked, her voice clearly showing confusion.

"Mum insisted on driving, she a bit apprehensive about magical travel." Lily answered, then laughed when she heard Mrs. Potter sigh on the other end.

"Of course, see you then darling!" Mrs. Potter hung up.

"Mum, That was Katherine Potter. She rang to say that we are going out for dinner tonight. Meet at the Faversham Hotel in 1 hour."

"Yes, yes. That's fine. Well, one hour away till dinner then?" Mrs. Evans laughed then pulled out her knitting and began to knit.

It was a short car trip but for Lily it seemed like it lasted forever. She kept thinking about James and about what this holiday would bring. Even her favourite book, Pride and the prejudice, couldn't distract her.

"We're here!" Mr. Evans informed, very happy with himself for driving all the way out here.

"Oh, great! This hotel looks gorgeous, doesn't it Lily?" Mrs. Evans was very excited about meeting the Potters again.

"Oh yes! It looks splendid! Can't wait to try the food!" Lily tried to act happy for her parents, while inside she was dreading dinner.

"Jane! It's been such a long time!" Mrs. Potter called as the Evans entered the restaurant.

"Oh my! Look at how you've grown James! Quite a young proper boy now! Katherine! How are you?" While the parents were greeting each other, Lily stood, trying to avoid James' eyes.

"Hi Lily, How are you?" James asked

"Potter. I'm fine. And you?" She replied, not liking talking to James.

"Alright, that trip was draining. Ummm, is your sister coming tonight?" James smiled.

"Yeah they should be here any min..." Lily was cut off by a grunt behind her, "Petunia, Vernon, how lovely to see you showed up," Lily finished.

"Well, I thought we should be here at least once, it is common manners. But you wouldn't know, would you?" Petunia quipped.

"James, this is Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon. Vernon this is my, ummm, friend, James" Lily mumbled the word friend.

"Pleased to meet you Vernon, how are you today?" James asked, keen to keep up conversation.

"Alright," Vernon grumbled.

"So, Vernon, do you have job?" James asked after they had all sat down and ordered their food.

"Yes, I work at Grunnings? Heard of it?" When James shook his head, Vernon continued. "It's a well known rather large drill company. My father worked at Grunnings so I started off fairly high. I am Head manager of floor staff. I wish to become CEO of the business eventually."

"That's great! Can you use a drill?" James asked, being brought up in a wizarding family he didn't know what a drill was.

"I don't use drills, I am the Head manager. We produce drills and sell them to companies, it's rather tough work." Vernon boasted

"Oh, yes it is darling. It's such a tough load. He works 5 days a week, 9 till 6. Such a hard worker he is," Petunia spoke to James but she looked at Vernon, after a while they started talking to each other in whispers. All that could be heard was 'No, you are' and 'I love you more!'.

"I never want to be like that in public," Lily whispered in James' ear, then she pretended to vomit.

"Haha, but what if.." James was cut off when the food had arrived. He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence for the rest of the night because he didn't have moment alone with Lily. Whether that was because she was always busy, or because she didn't want to talk to him, no one knows.

The rest of the night went fine. Everybody, except James and Lily, got on rather well and they spent the night talking and laughing. When it was time to leave, everybody got up and walked out together, laughing and smiling.

"So, James, do you have a car?" Vernon asked as they started walking towards their cars.

"Ummm, a car? No, I have a broom. You see it's the newest model. Nimbus 200. There's nothing better. I really excited about using it when school get back. The first games against Slytherin, we'll definitely..."

"Potter! Watch out!" Lily screeched as James' foot caught on a piece of loose rock. He grabbed her hand, attempting not to fall but succeeding to bring Lily down with him. They lay on the ground, Lily on top of James, just staring at each other. James began to lean in, **this might be my moment! **when Lily shouted.

"Ouch! OH, Someone please help!" She avoided James' gaze.

"Oh James! Did you turn on that Potter charm? Had the girls falling for, or on top, of you, eh?" Mr. Potter chuckled at the situation.

"As funny as this is, can someone help me? My leg sort of hurts." Lily lied.

"Oh Lily dear. Are you alright? Not too sore I hope. What has my son done to you? Ruined your pretty dress?" Mrs. Potter asked, worry showing in all her features.

"No, that's alright. I don't need any help. I'm fine mum. Might have broken my back but I'm alright," James muttered sarcastically.

"You'll be fine James. Lily's so light you wouldn't have felt a thing. But look what you've done to her dress. It's in tatters!" Mrs. Potter examined Lily's dress. Some parts were black from the gravel and there was a long rip from just below her waist, to the bottom of the dress, on the right hand side.

"I've always wanted a slit in a dress!" Lily tried to make it sound better.

"Well, here are the cars, we'd best be getting home!" Mr. Evans instructed, leading Lily onto the car. They each got into their respected cars and drove to their cottage.

"Oh, mum! This is like a dream!" Lily said, bemused as the house came into view.

"It is, isn't it! The driveway is 1 mile long! The house is from 1880! It's just breath taking!" Her mother was just as stunned by the beauty of the house.

The cottage was in a small L shape. The bricks were different shades of brown and are different shapes fitting together like a jigsaw. The door was a dark brown wood with a large circular door knocker. Vines reached to the rounded thatched roof and made the cottage all the more beautiful. There were 5 windows at the front of the house that could be seen. One large bay window near the centre, one slanted medium looking window to the far side and 3 small windows upstairs equally spaced apart. The garden was breath taking. Roses where planted alongside the building and various other plants hung from the wall. There was a large pond to the left of the house surrounded by stones and small lights filled the garden, making it glow.

"Can we live here forever?" Lily whispered to her self as she got out of the car.

"I promise I'll buy it for you when we're married" said a voice in her ear. Lily turned around to see James Potter smirking, she hit him.

"It great isn't it?" Mrs. Potter commented as they walked into the house.

It was great. The living room was big and open plan with slightly worn, but still beautiful, crimson velvet couches. On the back wall there was a fireplace made out of the same brown bricks as the exterior of the house. There was a warm glow coming from the embers in the fireplace. Coming off the living room was a small kitchen with copper pots hanging from various spots on the yellowy cream walls. The appliances were dated but functional. Next to the living room was a wonderful little library with dark brown bookshelves filled with browning books so that the walls were hidden. In the corner of the little library stood a tattered burgundy armchair which was covered with different size, shaped and patterned cushions. Behind the kitchen was the dining room where a large, rectangular, mahogany table stood. There were 8 chairs seated around the table, each place set with different plate, cups and cutlery. Next to the table in the dining room, there was a large window, which opened up into the garden.

"I think I'm going to love it here" Lily shared, she was smiling ear to ear.

"I've got to say I don't really like this sort of layout. I prefer normal and modern," Vernon's ugly head kept darting from object to object.

"Well then. Anyone for a cup of tea?" Mr. Evans asked the group, when he received a few nods he continued, "Anyone know how to use this kettle?"

Everybody burst into laughter, fatigue catching up on them.

"I'm off to bed, Good night everyone." Lily said as she opened the door leading to the bedroom hallway.

"Your bedrooms the first on the left," Mrs. Potter shouted.

Lily closed the door, leading to the main room, behind her and began to look around the rooms. The first door to the left held her room, she left that unopened, for now. She opened the first door to the right, she could tell it was James' room. _He's been her for less than a day and it already looks like a pig sty_. She turned out of the room and bumped into none other than the man himself, James.

"Not trying to re-enact the falling scene for before are we?" James teased.

"No, I didn't see you there. Move out of the way, Potter," Lily spat, keeping her eyes on the door of her room.

"Not before you tell me what you are doing in my room?" He asked, clearly interested.

"I walked into the wrong room. I'm sorry. Now move." Lily commanded.

"Ok, I'll believe you, for now. G'night Lily. Sweet dreams," James winked, then walked into his room and shut the door behind him. _Just my luck, I've got to room across from him._

Lily walked the 3 step distance to her room and opened the door. The first thing you noticed was the dark brown four poster bed that instantly reminded her of her own bed at Hogwarts. The only difference to the bed was that instead of heavy red velvet curtains there was white,soft, light and almost transparent curtains on the bed and the windows. There was also a bookcase that was filled with antique books. A big cupboard was placed in the corner with the same wood as the bed. Hanging from the ceiling was an old fashioned chandelier that seemed to just make the room complete. Lily felt as if she had known this room all her life.

She didn't have time to unpack, she just fell onto the bed and was asleep in minutes, she'd work everything out tomorrow.

James smiled as he sat down on his bed. He had made Lily confused and flustered again, he was getting somewhere. His room was almost identical to Lily's except his curtains were a heavy blue material that looked like the ocean when the sun shone on them. As James lay down to sleep he played over all the memories he had of him and Lily when both parties were having fun. He could count them all on one hand. _This holiday, it's going to change things_. With that thought in mind, James fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

**_Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon! Enjoy and Review XX_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews last time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I've got to say it's one of my favourites! Review and Enjoy! XX**_

_Lily's Thoughts_

**James' Thoughts**

Lily flipped over another pancake, once it was perfectly cooked she took it off the pan and placed it on the growing pile of pancakes. _A couple more and I'll take it out._ After she had made enough pancakes, and her plate was about to over flow, she turned the stove off and walked out of the kitchen with the plate in hand. She passed through the hallway leading to the verandah. As she opened the door a loud bout of cheers erupted.

"About time!" her father smiled as she placed the plate of pancakes onto the table.

"Well, I could do with some help!" She snapped, then picked up an empty plate and walked back inside. As Lily passed her room she picked up her wand and transfigured her pillow into a radio. _There, that'll keep me company!_

"_'Yeah, Can you dance like a hippogriff?' That was the weird Sisters with, can you dance like a Hippogriff! Up next, Gregory Hopper with Quidditch!"_

As the songs ended Lily heard the door leading to the Verandah open.

"The pancakes aren't ready yet! You don't have to come in and remind me!" she shouted bitterly, all the heat was making her dizzy.

"I'm not here to scream at you," James Potter's messy head of hair popped out of the door frame,"But if you don't want any help..." He stopped nervously

"I'm sorry, it's just so damn annoying out here alone." She smiled at him,_ He's kind of cute when he's nervous._

"Then we'll swap. I'll come in here and you can go eat?" James suggested.

"No way! If I have to put my name anywhere near those pancakes I'm not letting you near them unattended." Lily laughed, remembering yesterday morning when James had burnt his toast and they all had to evacuate the house because the fire alarm went off.

"No, I can cook! I just can't toast" he gave her a sheepish look, sensing what she was thinking about.

"Maybe we can do it together?" she halted as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

James smiled "We can do a whole lot together", he winked.

"Just when I thought you had gotten better," Lily laughed, hiding the blush that was creeping up her cheeks by a curtain of hair.

"You have wild hopes then!" James countered, clearly loving this interaction.

"Start making the batter" Lily quickly ended that conversation, she didn't like the feeling she got in her stomach when she talked to James like that.

"Ok, but you'll have to teach me how to. Don't worry, I'm a fast learner!" He winked.** Is she blushing?** _What the hell. I can't blush! Not for him!_

"Ummm... the ingredients are on the bench, just chuck them all in the bowl and then call me again. I'll tell you what to do after that" Lily quickly turned away, she didn't need this sort of embarrassment.

Minutes passed as Lily made the pancakes and James measured and put ingredients into the bowl. Soon the plate of pancakes filled up, so as she walked out of the room Lily spoke to James,

"I'll go give these to them outside. When I come back I'll help you. Don't start mixing yet," she turned to him and winked, "Just in case". Then she was gone. **Did that just happen? Was she flirting with me? **

As Lily walked back in the room James looked up from the mixture, "I finished!"

"Good, now make sure you mix to the left. Otherwise it won't work." She stood behind him, peering over his shoulder as he picked up the wooden spoon,

"Like this?" James smiled as he mixed to the right.

"No, no. Here, I'll help." Lily couldn't stand anything not being perfect so, with out thinking, she put her arms around James and took hold of the spoon, placing her hand on top of his. This was all James needed and without Lily knowing what was happening, he spun her around and trapped her body with his on the counter, placing his arms on each side of her, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Like this?" James whispered as he leaned in, making full use of the fact that she couldn't move, and kissed her on the lips. At first she didn't react, totally stunned from what had happened, then without thinking she began to kiss him back. Enjoying the way he felt against her, his lips, his arms, his body. _I shouldn't be here, think of the logistics Lily._

Lily pulled away, her head winning over her heart. She stared up at James' eyes. His smile, the way he looked at her like she was the world. Lily couldn't handle it.

"Get off." She insisted, her voice low, she couldn't give in to the tears. She looked up at him, he wasn't going to move any time soon.

"James, Get off me!" She shouted, then pushed him back. He fell onto the floor, hurt playing in his eyes and Lily ran from the room, not being able to hold onto the tears any more.

_What just happened? _Lily slammed the door behind her as she ran into her room. It was a mess, clothes strewn across the floor, but she didn't care. She needed to lay down, her head was spinning. She shut her eyes and started playing over what had just happened. _I brought it on myself, didn't I? I was flirting with him. I shouldn't have. Right? But I wanted to. He's so... UHHUHUH! _Lily opened her eyes suddenly as a thought played through her head. The she realised something, she wanted to kiss James on the counter as they made pancakes, she wanted to blush when he smiled at her, she wanted to have playful conversations with him, she wanted him. Lily Evans wanted to be with James Potter.

**Well that went well, now she hates me! You Idiot, just when you thought... UHHUHUH!** James smiled, remembering the way Lily felt against him, he loved the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips. The kiss was even better then he could have imagined. After years of experience with kissing this was, by far, the best kiss he had ever had. He had imagined how kissing Lily would feel, this was better. He didn't know why she had stormed off. **It's because she hates you. You just made your chances of getting with her even slimmer.** James looked up at the counter where he and Lily stood a minute ago. He closed his eyes and promised to never do that again. No matter how hard it was going to be, he was going to lay off Lily. If he truly loved her he would stop, try to make her the happiest woman alive. **At least I'll have kissed Lily!** He tried to smile, not wanting to get up, to ruin his memories. But he had to, he had to forget anything had ever happened, James Potter was giving up on Lily Evans.

**_Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon! Thanks XX_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, it's been pretty busy. To say sorry this is my longest chapter, and definently my favourite! Enjoy and Review! XX**_

_Lily's Thoughts_

**James' Thoughts**

"James, take out the rubbish." Richard Potter commanded from the couch.

"Ok, where's the rubbish bin dad?" James asked, getting up and stretching, they had been sitting down for a while.

"A mile walk down the road. You need to keep fit boy!" Mr. Potter smiled, loving the power he had over his son!

"What? That's not fair!" James complained.

"I'll help, it might be hard for you to carry. I'll keep you company." Lily smiled. It had been impossible to get a minute alone with James since the kiss yesterday morning. They had gone to a zoo yesterday and a nature park today and he had subtly ignored her. She needed to talk to him and this was as good as a chance as ever.

"Oh, ok. Put on a jacket, it's chilly outside. You'll catch a cold." James instructed keeping his eyes trained on the floor. _He still cares!_

"Meet you out the front!" Lily said as she walked to her room. Without James to talk to she had had lots of free time. So now her room was neat. She opened a cupboard and took out one of the jackets that was on a hangar. She put it on and sprinted out the door. Desperate to talk to James.

"See you decided to show up."James spoke bitterly, already starting to walk down the drive way, "Oh, get the bag," he pointed to a bag of rubbish at Lily's feet.

"Yes sir!" Lily saluted then picked up the rubbish bag and ran to catch up with James. This made him laugh and she smiled to herself. _Step one!_

When they were almost at the rubbish bin Lily spoke, "So, did you like the nature park?" Lily tried, anything to get a conversation started.

"It was alright I guess. Quite boring actually" James didn't look at her.

"Did you see our parents? They were so excited about the plants, I though they might explode! And then when your dad found Vernon and petunia." Lily stopped, unable to hold in her laughter. She burst out in fits of uncontrollable giggles.

"Highlight of the day!" James also started laughing, then they both collapsed onto the grass, laughing at the memory of today.

"James, about yesterday morning.." Lily asked after they had stopped laughing, they were just lying on the grass, staring up at the clouds.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. I'm sorry. I got carried away and I shouldn't have." James interrupted her. Not wanting to hear the punishment speech.

"Oh, I was going to say..." Lily started

"Yeah I know, I was stupid. I promise I'll never do it again. You don't need to worry."

"I wasn't going to say that. I meant..."

"Look Lily, I don't want a lecture about how awful I am because I already know that. I feel awful. I promise I'll never bother you again. I'm giving up, there's no use chasing you and making your life horrible." James stood up, the rubbish was beginning to smell in the heat.

"Is that how you feel?" Lily stayed lying down, trying to make sense of her situation.

"Yeah but whatever. Listen, this rubbish smells, you want to go back? I'll take it to the bin"

"No, it's fine." Lily said, getting up from the floor and picking up the bag of rubbish.

They walked the rest of the way there in silence, listening to the sound of birds, the crunch of their shoes on the gravel, the sound of the wind rustling the trees. When they reached the bin, Lily threw her bag into the opening and stood back.

"I think I see some flowers over there, I'm going to go pick them for the house. Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Lily suggested when they were finished.

"They're your favourite ones, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Daisies. How did know?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Fourth year, I gave you a bunch of lilies for Valentines day. You screamed at me and told me that I was the biggest idiot that ever lived. Then you said that you hated lilies, and just because that was your name doesn't mean you liked them. You said your favourite flowers were daisies, then I changed the flowers to daisies and you smiled. First time you'd ever smiled at me." James recited, almost like a poem he knew off by heart.

"That's so sweet," Lily smiled, he just got sweeter,"Well, I'll go pick them."

James walked ahead, remembering that time in fourth year. He walked on for what seemed like ages and Lily still hadn't caught up. He stopped and turned around, hoping to see Lily a couple of metres back, walking towards him. She wasn't there.

"Lily! Where are you" James shouted, while walking back the way he came, "Lily are you there?"

**Where is she? **James started running back to the rubbish bin, his head filling with possibilities. **What's that noise?** James ran towards the sound of someone crying, he ran past the rubbish bin and into the field where Lily was going to pick her flowers.

"Lily, is that you?" James questioned the sobbing.

"G-go aw-away" the voice came from behind a tree a little further down the field.

"Lily, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" his voice interlaced with worry as James went to find Lily

"N-nothing. Go away." She was huddled up against the roots of a tree, her head at her knees.

"Lily, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" James sat down next to Lily, encasing her body with his arms, slowly patting her arms, consoling her.

"I'm fine. It's stupid. Go away." She looked up at him, her eyes puffy from crying, and smiled, loving the fact that he was worried for her. _I'm must look so childish. _She snuggled back into James. Resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"What happened Lily?" James asked as he stroked Lily's hair.

"It's stupid, I don't want to tell you," she whispered into his neck and he laughed, "Are you ticklish?" She looked up and started tickling him.

"N-no! St-st-stop! That's not fair!" James managed to choke out between giggles. After a while Lily stopped, she lay her head back on his neck and smiled.

"I didn't know you were ticklish!"

"Well it wouldn't be extremely welcome if everybody could just come and reduce me to the floor by tickling me." James laughed.

Lily looked up at James' smiling face, she loved his smile. If only I had told him I like him before he gave up on me. She frowned, then looked James in the eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearly unable to read her thoughts. Their eyes stayed locked, neither moving or talking, just enjoying each others presence. Then, without thinking, Lily leaned up and kissed James. She got to her knees and placed her hands on either side of his face, James immediately reacted placing one hand on her waist, the other slowly running through her hair. Lily deepened the kiss, pushing on James' shoulders until he was lying on his back on the ground, leaving Lily straddling his hips. They stayed like that, kissing, for who knows how long, before James pulled away.

"Shit, shit, shit. Bloody hell!" James swore under his breath, avoiding Lily's eyes.

"I'm, ummm, I'm sorry?" Lily asked, unsure of what James' reaction meant.

"No, it's not you. Just I'm ummm... Can you get off me?" James asked, is hand gesturing to where she was sitting on top off him.

"I, uh, oh yes. Sorry!" Lily began to stand up, trying to savour the feeling of James, his kisses.

"Well, then. We should be getting back. Our parents might be worried, it's taken us a while to take out the, ummm, rubbish." James spoke to the floor, avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Yeah we should head back. James..." he cut her off.

"What time is it? It must be getting late. How long have we been out here? Must have been a long time. I wonder what's for dinner. Maybe our parents have already had dinner. I hope not." James was babbling, hoping he could avoid what Lily was going to say. As he spoke he started walking, fast, Lily had to run to catch up.

"James..."

"I think it's getting dark, can you see the moon? I sure can? Hey is that a star? No I think I'm imagining it." James interrupted again.

"James.." Lily's voice was stronger this time.

"Pardon, did you say something? You know, I think I heard a dog. Can you hear it? No, it's gone. But can you see the grass move? Might be a snake. Or a cat. Maybe just the wind"

"JAMES!" Lily shouted, she grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop. He turned around, eyes on the ground, not talking or moving.

"Listen, I'm not going to pretend that didn't just happen" Lily stared at James' head of unruly hair. _If he looks up he'll have to catch my eye._

"I'm not pretending, we should get back. I'm not..." James mumbled, seemingly interested in the gravel on the ground.

"I didn't just kiss you because the moment felt right James," Lily paused, "Your just going to stay there aren't you? Fine, don't do anything, stay here and wait for everyone else to sort it out for you. Ok, well I for one won't wait around to see." Lily started walking, angry because today hadn't gone as well as she planned.

"Oh Lily, don't walk off." James whined, looking up to see Lily's retreating figure.

"Don't walk off? Don't walk off? Well I for one would like to know what you'll do if I don't walk away?" She turned and looked at him expectantly.

"What do you want me to say?" James asked, unsure of what to do.

"UH, typical. The one time I want you to say something witty and stupid you can't think. Just my luck right? I tell you I like you and... UH never mind." Lily turned around again but not before James grabbed her shoulder.

"You-you like me?" He stuttered, unable to comprehend what Lily had said.

"Well I didn't just kiss you, or get angry when you wouldn't look at me because I'm pregnant. So that looks like the better option." Lily smiled.

"You're not just joking are you? Pretending to like me so you can embarrass me later?" James asked, clearly dumbfounded by his new discovery.

"No, look I should have told you straight away this morning. I'm sorry, but yes, I do like you and I... Oh Bloody Merlin! We've been gone for an hour. What must our parents think?" Lily started walking, they weren't even ¾ of the way home.

"I'm sure their not worried. You've got me to protect you" James winked and draped is arm on her shoulder, in an intimate way.

"We can't walk in like this. Get off me. We need a story. Ummm, ok. What if we say we got lost? Yes! Brilliant. We'll say we went to pick flowers and got lost." Lily sighed, relief flooding through her.

They walked home in silence, the occasional hoot of an owl breaking their thoughts, when they were just about there, James spoke up.

"So, now that we've, ummm, sorted out who likes who, what are we going to do about it?" James asked, trying hard to make the comment sound casual, even though on the inside he was jumping up and down. **She like me, she likes me! I don't have to give up! She really truly likes me!**

"Well, I thought I'd let you decide, seeing as your the boy and you've had plenty of experience," Lily leaned down and gave James a small kiss on he lips, "See you in there!" She walked into the house, ready to face the parents, James quickly followed.

"Lily Eloise Evans, what on earth took you so long?" Jane Evans screeched as Lily walked through the door.

"Well, you see, we got lost. James and I," Lily gestured to the door, where James had just walked in.

"The rubbish bin is 1 mile away, you only need to walk in a straight line, you can almost see the bin from here. How did you two get lost?" This was Richard Potter, trying to keep an angry face but failing miserably.

"Well, Lily saw some flowers in a field and she decided to go and pick them, I followed her, to keep her safe! We came out the field a different way than we came in. I took us a while to find the right way and by then we were so tired it took us ages to just walk here." James lied well.

"Oh Dear! Are you alright?" Mrs. Potter asked clearly more worried about Lily than her son, James.

"Where are the flowers you picked Lily?" Mrs. Evans looked at Lily suspiciously

"Flowers? The, ummm, the flowers? I, well, ummm," Lily stuttered.

"Lily got so worried about finding our way home that she dropped the flowers in the field. We're really sorry. But can you lecture us tomorrow? I for one am really tired." James offered. _Oh my merlin, he just saved me. _

"Sure, go off to bed now. Just make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again, ok?" Mr. Evans said to the retreating teenagers.

"Thanks you so much, you just saved me!" Lily whispered after she shut the door connecting the bedroom hallway and the living room where the parents were.

"No problem, you looked like you needed it." James laughed.

"Quiet down, or they'll hear you!" Lily placed her hand over James' mouth to stop him talking, he poked his tongue out at the same time.

"Eww, that's gross!" She whispered trying to wipe away the saliva on James' shirt, "How could you?"

"Sorry? I didn't know you were going to do that," This time James whispered, he hadn't noticed how close they had gotten, theirs breaths intermingled, theirs lips only centimetres apart.

James slowly pushed Lily back against a wall, trapping her again. He began to lean forward, closing the gap between their lips, his eyes closed. He felt a hand press against his lips.

"James, I'm not going to keep kissing when our parents aren't looking. You'll have to decide a couple of things before you touch my lips again." Lily pushed on James until he was far enough away that she could get out from under him, "Goodnight." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, before turning away and going into her room. **What does that mean?**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm so happy that you've enjoyed it so far. Please leave a review so you can help me make the story even better, and give me momentum! Enjoy and Review! XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi! It's been really great gettting lots of story alerts, I'm so happy you are enjoying it! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy and Review, like always! :D_**

_Lily's Thoughts_

**James' Thoughts**

Lily woke with a start, the sound of music coming from outside her door._ That's what woke me up!_ Lily sat up and yawned, yesterday had been so tiring, she needed to get back to sleep. She lay back down and snuggled into her quilt, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep again.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it's cold outside I've got the month of May, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?, my girl (my girl, my girl), talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)!" Someone sang as they burst into Lily's room, giving her no chance of falling a sleep again.

"Wakey, wakey. Lily darling!" That was definitely her mum.

"What?" Lily mumbled into the pillow. Not wanting to open her eyes because her mum had opened her curtains.

"It's time to get up! We have a big day planned!" Her mum sounded to vibrant for this early in the morning.

"What time is it?" Lily asked, sitting up while her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Mmmm, about 6:30. No, it's 9 o'clock." Her mum looked up from her watch, she had never been good at telling the time.

"9 O'CLOCK? Mum are you mental? It's so early! I could have slept for at least 2 more hours," Lily ranted, wanting to get up and scream at her mother, but not leave the comforts of her bed.

"Everyone's up Lily! Katherine is going to wake up James. So then we can start today!" She smiled, not knowing how much early mornings killed her daughter.

"Give me 10 minutes?"

"Ok, but you have to get up soon darling!" Her mum began to walk out of the room, straightening clothes on her way out

"Or an hour," Lily mumbled just as her mum put her hand on the door handle to leave.

"What was that dear?" She looked quizzically at her daughter with messy hair and a lazy smile.

"Nothing, nothing. Talking to myself. Don't worry mum. Be out in a minute,"

"Lily, you get madder everyday!" Jane Evans laughed, alerting the other parents in the living room that she was coming through.

Lily yawned, then stretched her arms above her head and smiled. _I wonder what today will bring._ She sat up again and placed her legs onto the floor, stretching all the while. As she stood up she caught sight of herself in the mirror. _Oh God! I can't go out looking like this_. Lily quickly rushed around her room, looking for things like toothpaste and her hairbrush. She spent 5 minutes doing her hair and brushing her teeth in the bathroom that was attached to her room. _That's better._ She did a once over, she looked tousled but pretty, just enough of everything to make it seem like she just got out of bed, and like she'd slept like an angel.

"Good morning!" she called as she walked through the door into the kitchen. She gave her mum a pointed look when she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, hello there!" Mr. Potter joked.

"Took you long enough to get out here! Seriously, we need to be better prepared!" That was lily's dad, _Does he always have to be so professional_?

"I'm up! I'm up!" came a voice from the other room. It sounded like James

"If I don't see your body moving in the next ten seconds! Ten, nine, eight,"

"Mum! It's so early!"

"Seven, six, five, four,"

"Please? Give me ten minutes?"

"Three, two, one," There came a sloshing sound then a loud yelp. Mrs. Potter came through the door with a smug smile on her face. Soon a dripping James followed, he was soaked from head to toe. _Water really brings out his abs... Did I just think that? UH!_

"Morning," he mumbled, clearly not happy that he couldn't wake up later, or have a shower the way he wanted to.

"James! Go get changed! We're leaving in 30 minutes!" Mr. Potter instructed.

"Oh, yes. Lily dear, you too! Have your bags packed. We're leaving straight from the shops."

Lily quickly turned around to walk to her room, wanting to get out of her pyjamas ASAP. She walked past James and slightly increased the sway in her hips then went into her room and shut the door. Thank God that she had had time to organise her room so it only took 10 minutes to pack everything up. Soon she was ready to go out and ready to go home. She walked out into the main lounge, everybody was already there.

"Lily! You're finally here! Let's go, Let's go." Her dad said, ushering her out the door and into the car. Before she could even say the word 'go' they were out of the driveway and on their way to Faversham square.

"Mum, where are Petunia and Vernon?" Lily asked as soon as realised they were missing two people, and a car.

"They left this morning. Don't worry!" Her dad replied.

"I wasn't, just wondering!"

"So, what sort of shops are there?" Lily asked her mum after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure darling, must be something nice! Small country towns have the nicest Knick Knacks!" Her mum replied excitedly.

"Will we have lunch there? Or back home mum?"

"In the town! I've made sandwiches and we can have a small picnic by the side of the lake down there. It's really quite cute!"

"Ok then mum." Lily said, but her mum didn't here her, she was too busy looking at the town as it came into view.

It looks just like Hogwarts! The town was small but had everything you could want. The shops each had a tin roof covering them, with the name written in a worn cream paint. As you opened the door a faint tinkling could be heard, as the bells rang alerting the shops of a new customer. People filtered in and out of places, not nearly as hastily as in the city. Each person stopping and saying hello, not bothered if someone accidentally bumped into them.

"I love this town!" Lily exclaimed as her dad turned off the car, having just parked it.

"It's quite a sight, eh? Nice architecture. Beautiful shops. Work of art I must say,"

"Oh Robert! It's just lovely! When we retire, we're coming her, ok?" Mr. Potter nodded.

"Mum, I'm just going to go into that shop," Lily said, pointing to a book store, "I'll meet you somewhere."

"As long as you're back by 12. We'll meet you by the lake then for lunch!"

"OK, see you there!" Lily began to walk off, quite excited about visiting a book store.

"Always to the books Lily!" said a voice in her ear. She jumped not knowing anyone was so close to her.

"JAMES! You scared the merlin out of me!"

"Sorry, well it's true. You're always going to the books!" James snickered.

"Well, if you think it's so funny, go away!"

"No, actually I think I'll stay. The parents are off on some tour. Really boring actually,"

"Well, if you have to come along with me, then shut up about where I chose to go. Got it?"

"Ok, so the book shop first?" James asked as they neared the door.

"Yes, the book shop first" Lily opened the big wooden door, a small bell chimed, alerting the owners someone was entering their shop. Lily stepped in.

**_Suspense! Next chapter up soon, I promise. It's already written so yeah. Please Review! XX_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HI Every one! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I was a bit stuck on this chapter. Sorry again! Hope you enjoy!**_

_Lily's Thoughts_

**James' Thoughts**

"So, this place is overly boring." James commented after Lily had been looking around the book store for 5 minutes.

"It hasn't even been 10 minutes. If you're so bored just go along and find the parents!" Lily countered.

"No, no that's fine! I'll just stay!"

"Good!" Lily looked around the book store again, it was very big. From the outside, it looked like a small shop but there were many rooms and staircases that led off in many directions. The book shelves went from the roof to the floor, there were ladders that moved along the shelves so everybody could reach each of the books. At the moment, Lily was in a room filled with old books, the musty smell of the pages making her feel very much at home.

"It stinks in here!" James complained, Lily looked at him, daring him to say anything else. **I love it when she gets mad!**

Lily looked at all the books and all the rooms for a while until she found one book in particular that caught her eye. She took it down from the shelf and placed her self on an old rocking chair.

"Found a book, eh?" James asked, when he saw Lily staring intently at the book.

"Yep," her reply was blunt, she was so engrossed with the book.

"What is it?"

"It's a book on magical folk. An old fairytale." Lily finally looked up from the book.

"That's cool!"

"Yeah, maybe I should buy it" Lily turned the book over inspecting the price off this tattered book, she sighed, "£50, I could never afford this," Lily took one last look at the beautiful book then reached up and put it back in it's spot, her shoulders slumping.

"We should probably go back," James said, he was sad because Lily was sad, funny how love worked.

"Yeah, I guess so," She kept looking back the the book, her eyes wandering around the end of it. Hoping, somehow, that it would change it's price.

"Don't worry! Let's go to another store, something more fun!" James spoke enthusiastically, hoping that Lily would feel better.

"No, that's alright. I'll just wait by the river. Wait until it's time for lunch." Lily spoke without emotion.

"No! It's only 11. There's 1 more hour until it's time for lunch"

"It's fine. You go have fun." Lily began to walk off, leaving James standing outside of the book shop, silent.

"See you then!" James added, to that he got a small hand wave, then Lily disappeared behind the corner.** I know what I have to do now! **

James turned, walking back into the old, musty book shop, the bell rang again. As he walked in the shop keeper looked up, she was about 20, short skirt, tight top and long eyelashes. She stared at him, wide eyed. Not used to seeing such a good looking man around the town.

"How can I, help you?" She said, her voice becoming overly flirtatious.

"I'm looking for a book," James replied.

"Well, as you can see, we have, lots! Anything in, particular." She spoke slowly, hoping that James would flirt back, all the while she was batting her eyelashes.

"Do you know the shop well?" he asked, clearly not fazed, yet

"Why of course! I do work here!" She twirled her hair, trying harder.

"Well I'm looking for a fairytale, can you point me to the right room?"

"I can do more than point you know! I'll show you to the room!" she walked around the counter, swaying her hips with every step

"So, what sort of book?" the girl asked as she led James through the maze of rooms.

"It's about magical people, an old book."

"Yes, I know that one!" she said, finally stopping in a room, she leaned against the wall facing James.

"Yes, this is the room thanks for your help!" James turned away from the girl, who, at the present time, was leaning her chest forward so that her parts were very much on show.

"Anything else I can, help you with?" she went back to her slow drawl, hoping to catch his attention.

"No, I think I'm fine. I'll come to you when I'm ready to buy the book." he took a quick look around, stared at her chest, then turned around again remembering what he was here for. **This is for Lily!**

"Ok then! I'll see you there. If there's anything, and I mean anything you need..."

"OK! I'm fine!" James interuppted, clearly unhappy.

The girl sauntered off, swaying her hips even more. James looked around for the fairytale book. Once he found it, he took it off the shelf and bought it too the counter. As he bought the book he completaly ignored the attendant, hoping that would shut her up. It did.

"James! There you are! We were about to eat with out you!" Mrs. Potter said as James came into the clearing where they were going to eat their lunch.

"Sorry, got carried away in the sport shop!"

"There's a sport shop?"

"Sure, anyway. Mum, I'm hungry!"

"My boy, always hungry."

James sat down next to Lily, hiding the bag with the book behind him, his mum handed him a sandwich and he began to eat. A comfortable silence falling over the families.

"I'm going to go for a walk along the river, ok?" Lily said after she had finished her sandwich

"Sure darling! Don't fall in!" Her mum replied.

"I'll come." James said, getting up and taking the bag with him.

"Ok, just don't complain!" Lily joked, smiling as she walked behind the trees towards the lake, James caught up with her and after a while, when the trees were covering them from their parents, he stopped her. Placing a hand on her arm.

"Listen, Lily," He started

"Don't try anything on me! I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

"No, nothing like that. I wanted to give you this." He handed her the paper bag.

"What is it? Nothing going to jump out at me?" She took the bag cautiously.

"No, just open it," he said smiling.

Lily gave James a cautious smile then began to open the bag. As the book came into view her mouth open wide.

"James! You didn't! You shouldn't have!" She carefully took the book out of the bag, inspecting it, then she put it back in and closed the bag again, "I can't take this!"

"Please? For all the times I was an idiot before?"

"Oh, James! This is so sweet!" She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, I have some ideas!" he said, leaning in.

"I also have ideas," she placed her hands on his chest and pushed hard, he wasn't expecting this and he stumbled backwards, straight into the river.

"LI-LY! What was that for?" He whined, swimming towards the bank.

"To say thanks!" she smiled.

"Well, come help me out then." He said extending a hand.

"No! I'm not falling for that" just in case she put her book on the side of a large tree, shielding it from the water.

"Fine, I'll do it myself then," James got up the river bank, then he charged towards Lily picking her up and throwing her into the cold water, soon after he jumped in.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU INCONSIDERATE TOE RAG! HOW DARE YOU?" Lily shouted, while trying to stay afloat

"It was only fair Lily dearest. You did do that to me," James swam closer, then he held her up, she stopped struggling.

"That's warmer." she whispered, her face inches from James'.

"I thought it would be," James began to lean in, hoping to close the small gap between their faces.

"No James," Lily placed a hand on his chest, stopping him, "Are we or are we not going out? I can't keep kissing you. I- I just can't."

"This is fine Lily, we like each other we kiss."

"No! You might work like this, but I don't. You know I like order."

"Listen, I haven't had a girlfriend in a while..." He stopped, lost for words.

"That's fine. I haven't had a boyfriends since 5th year." Lily looked into James' eyes, but his head was downcast.

"No, it's not that. It's just, what will the people at school think?" he briefly looked up and upon seeing Lily's expression, quickly began staring at the water

"So, this is about what people at school think?" Lily pushed away from James and began swimming to the bank of the river, "Typical James."

"Lily, it's not like that. Please don't be mad." James swam after her.

"Don't be mad? Don't be mad? How can I not be mad?" Lily pulled her self up onto the dirt and began shaking her self of the water.

"Lily. Please, calm down." James had also reached the bank, he climbed up.

"Don't come near me. I never want to see your ugly face again." She screeched, then she turned picked up the paper bag containing her book and stalked off.

"Lily! Listen to me? Please!" James ran to cath up with her. **She runs fast when she's angry.**

"I said I didn't want to see you. Piss off!" The teenagers emerged into the clearing where the parents were. They all looked up in time to see the sopping wet pair.

"What on earth happened?" Jane Evans asked, getting up and placing a jacket on Lily's shoulders.

"Well..." Lily started, but James cut her off.

"I pushed Lily in, she was telling me off when I slipped in. Really quite funny when you think about it!" Lily gave James a thankful look then quickly looked away. I'm not falling for that stupid prick again!

"Well, Mr. Potter, we are going straight home. Sorry Jane, we'll have to finish talking some other time. Preferably when I don't have to look after my two year old!" Katherine Potter smiled at Jane then hugged her. She picked up the bag with her things and made to leave the clearing.

"Well, bye then!" Richard Potter clapped Robert Evans on the back then followed his wife.

"Bye James! Hope you don't get too ill from the wet clothes," Mr. Evans hugged him and with one last look to Lily, James too left the clearing.

"Well, that was an un organised change of events, eh?" Lily's dad said to his family.

"Yeah, can we just, go home?" Lily said, she was tired and didn't fel like talking.

"Sure honey," Mrs. Evans smiled, then she picked up her bag of things and the Evans family walked to their car. They were silent the whole way throughout the car trip. Lily was thinking, she didn't want to hate Potter. If she could do it differentely she would have kissed him and be done with it. But she wasn't going to admit she was wrong, she was going to keep quite, _If Potter has enough sense in him he would come find me. Well, what a holiday this had been!_

James sighed, he had wished that Lily would love him his whole life, and the one time she actually does, he botches it up! **Typical James!** His parents were giving him worried looks becuase he kept sighing, he looked very unhappy.

"James, can you stop sighing! It sounds like you're about to die!" His mum said, finally fed up.

"I think I, umm, missed the, umm, football game" he said covering up.

"Don't worry son, the football will come around again!" Mr. Potter replied cheerily. **But Lily won't**

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me wha you think, next chapter up soon, I promise! XX**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone, Sorry for such a late update, I've just had exams, finished now PHEW, so I haven't had anytime to update. Thank good they're finshed now! So this is the last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It's been great! This chapter it dedicated to my friend Alice, your fantastic darling :D**_

_Lily's thoughts_

**James' thoughts.**

Lily sighed, it had been two weeks since their holiday with Potter's and James hadn't contacted her yet. _Maybe he doesn't want to be with me._ Lily had had a lot of time to think, she didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy that he hadn't done anything to mend their fight. Lily lay her head on the frame of the window she had been looking out from. She sighed again. I should probably get back to bed. She had gotten up when she couldn't sleep, she hadn't slept very well lately. Thinking about James.

Lily stood up and turned to her bed, she jumped into it and snuggled down. Trying to savour whatever warmth was left. Lily's eyes drifted close. Her tiredness taking its toll. Her breathing evened out, nearly asleep.

*Chink, Chink*. There was a faint tapping noise. Lily opened her eyes, not wanting to get up again. _Can't the neighbours just Shut up?_ Lily sighed then covered her ears with her hands and turned away from her window.

*Chink, Chink* _Again_, Lily sighed. She turned her head to the window just in time to see a small pebble bouncing off the glass. Her eyes widened and she stopped moving. Wondering what was happening. A minute later another pebble bounced off the window. Lily got up. Ready to reprimand anyone who had dared wake her up at 2 am. As she got out from under her blanket another pebble hit the window, this one harder, and louder.

Lily popped her face to the window, hoping to catch the person throwing stones, but he, or she, was under the window, and out of sight. Lily opened the window and flung her head out, banging it in the process,

"Holy Merlin!" She cussed, holding her head and looking up at the ledge that she had hit it on

"I didn't know you were that excited to see me!" a male voice shouted from below the window, Lily's eyes immediately averted to the messy haired boy standing under the window.

"James! What in merlin's name are you doing? Trying to wake up the whole neighbourhood?" Lily, whispered, just loud enough so he could hear.

"Sorry, can I come up?" James asked, his voice lower, _More masculine, Stop Lily!_

"No! Mum would kill me if I had a boy up here!" Lily shook her head, she didn't really want to talk to James. Seeing him here made her angry

"Come down then. I have to talk to you." James persisted.

"No, I don't want to talk to you. Please leave." Lily made to turn but James stopped her. He had started climbing up, "What?"

"I need to talk to you. So I'm coming up. It's important." James continued to climb up using the vines and pipes on the side of Lily's house.

"No! Fine, I'll come down. Just, stop climbing!" James jumped down and Lily quickly closed the window. Going to her cupboard she picked out a jacket and ran downstairs. Almost knocking over the coat stand in the process.

"What?" Lily asked, as she stepped out of the house, to James who was sitting on the gutter.

"I thought you'd gone back to bed" he said, moving the leaves with his feet.

"No, I wasn't going to climb down. That'd be stupid!" Lily smiled, almost forgetting he was here to apologise.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I would have come sooner but I couldn't find your house!" James looked up and Lily looked down.

"Don't worry about it. It would never have worked anyway. Probably best we ended it then," Lily's throat tightened, she didn't mean a word of what she was saying

"NO! I was stupid. I was only thinking about myself and I wish I could have done it again." James placed a hand on Lily's chin, bringing her eyes to face his.

"Get off me!" Lily pushed his hand off her face and turned, willing the tears not to come.

"I get you're angry. But please, listen!" James tried to catch Lily's eyes but she was unyielding.

"Just don't worry. Its way to late to be talking. I'm tired to I'm going to go to bed. Bye, see you at Hogwarts," Lily turned towards her house as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Lily! I can't stand it when you're mad at me!" James whined blocking her escape.

"Since when? Always seemed like you enjoyed seeing me suffer. Just go James, or do you want to see me cry? Is that what you want?" Lily looked up at him, her green eyes bright with tears.

"No, don't cry!" James moved his hand to wipe away the tears, but Lily stopped him.

"James go home. I don't know what you want. This is just a little game for you. And I don't want to be involved any more!"

"Please don't cry. Smile?" James pleaded

"SMILE? SMILE? You want me to smile? By merlin you've gone mad. GO AWAY JAMES" Lily shouted, she quickly turned away, her hair flicking him in the face. His eyes began to water, but not from the stinging.

"Please, Lily, I'm sorry. Let me explain?" James grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her back, she fell into his chest.

"No, I want you to go away," this time she whispered, stunned by the proximity.

"Don't tell me you feel nothing. Don't tell me I could walk away and none of your heart would be broken. Don't tell me that if I walk away it won't break, not even a little."

"James I don't know what you want me to say." She stared at a button on his coat.

"Say you want me back. That you'll forgive me. Say I was an idiot, hit me, then hug me,"

"I can't, James, I just can't." Lily looked up at him, their eyes meeting and unspoken words flooding in.

"Please?" he asked, leaning in.

"No," she pushed off him and turned away, this time it might be for good.

"Lily!" he called, his words barely a whisper, but she still heard.

"I'll be back in a second," Lily called, not looking back. If she was going to end it, she was going to end it for good. She quietly climbed up the stairs and into her room, ten she fished out the old fairytale book, gave it one last look and ran back down stairs.

When she opened the front door again, James was sitting on the front step.

"Here" She thrust her hands holding the book in his direction, he turned around.

"No, you can't give that back. I gave it to you. Forever."

"Well, I haven't read it, and I never will. So its just collecting dust." She pushed the book into his chest and he held onto it.

"You haven't opened it?"

"No" She looked down, wanting more than ever to crawl into his arms. _Stop it Lily!_

"I wrote something in the cover, for you," he handed her back the old book, and she took it. She sat down on the cold concrete steps and opened the front page.

"_**Hi Lily, I know I'm an idiot, I just hate seeing you so sad! So I don't want this book back, I'd never read it. Keep it, bye! James xx" **_Lily smiled as she read the note.

"You can't give it back. I really and truly would never read it. I wouldn't be caught dead with a book in my hands, let alone in my possession." James laughed, and Lily joined in.

"Well, then I guess I'll keep it, For now." Lily looked up at James, the first time that night they had really looked at each other, There was chemistry not even Lily could deny.

"Cool, so," James stopped awkwardly, not knowing what to say, Lily laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You're so, cute, when you're nervous!" She said between giggles, her eyes lighting up each time the sound came out off her mouth.

"Oh, really? I never noticed, I mean, I've never been nervous before, I mean that's why girls love me, I mean, I don't know what I mean!" He looked down, his checks turning red.

"You're embarrassed," Lily said, coming over and brushing her hand on his red check.

"I am not, just cold," he replied.

"Good point, it is cold. I should be going inside." Lily stepped away from James and he caught her wrist.

"Forgive me?"

"Maybe," she smiles, walked up to him, stood on his tiptoes and gave him a short kiss on the lips. And just like that everything was alright. Then she turned and skipped off, leaving a goofy smiling James in her wake. After her front door closed, James turned and walked away. **Can't wait for Hogwarts!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll write a sequel, if you would like. Review and tell me if you want me to write another one. Thanks so much, It's been great! XX**


End file.
